FINDING MAMA
by dwi2
Summary: Perjuangan Itachi untuk mengumpulkan serpihan kebahagiannya dengan putrinya, demi menyatukan kembali keluarga kecil mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

"FINDING MAMA"

Presented by: dwi2

Rate: T

Genre:

Romance, Family, Drama

Warning:

Typo(s), OC, Alur bolak-balik sesuai ilham, AU, OOC, dll.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"A-chan cepatlah!". Seru seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut panjang berkuncir miliknya.

"Nee, tou-chan bisakah tou-chan membantuku". Jawab seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut sepundak berkembangnya yang saat ini tengah terlihat membawa atau lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan menyeret sebuah koper besar untuk melewati pintu kamarnya.

"Bawa saja sendiri, tidakkah kamu merasa kasihan pada tou-chan mu ini, aku kan sudah tua~". Jawab si pria yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi ini dengan nada yang sangat terlihat jelas dibuat-buat. Dia Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung dari pebisnis handal dan sekaligus salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang dipimpin langsung oleh ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara asalnya setelah sebelas tahun ini meninggalkannya dan menetap di Korea Selatan bersama putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seprerti berlari dari arah belakang Itachi, tanpa melihat pun nampaknya ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Kajja! Lambat! Dasar orang tua!" Teriak Aki saat berada tepat disamping ayahnya, Uchiha Itachi, tak lupa pula dengan menarik serta lengan ayahnya. Itachi hanya bisa mengerutkan alis dan menahan tawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Dimana barang-barangmu?" Bagaimanapun dinginnya seorang Uchiha Itachi didepan orang-orang tak akan pernah berlaku jika dihadapan putrinya ini.

"Bukankah aku ini masih muda, jadi aku bisa membeli lagi s.e.m.u.a barang-barang itu lagi, yang tentu saja dengan uang orang tua. Bukankah seharusnya begitu tou-chan?" Sebuah kedipan mata dan senyuman manis yang sayangnya kentara sekali telah dibuat-buat itu Itachi dapatkan dari putrinya itu. Hanya helaan nafas dan langkah menuju arah kamar putrinya yang ia lakukan, ia tahu betul bahwa putrinya itu tidak akan meminta tolong jika bukan karena terpaksa saja, yang artinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Airport

"Japan saranghae!" Teriak Aki penuh semangat tak lupa pula senyuman manis yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah berkulit tan miliknya itu.

"Pabo ya!" Sergah seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik pantat ayamnya, sedangkan seorang lagi pemuda yang identik dengannya hanya potongan rambut lurusnya itu saja yang membedakan mereka, si rambut lurus itu pun senantiasa memasang senyuman di wajahnya dan sekali-kali membicarakan yang entah apa itu dengan Itachi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hey, Sas-Uke jaga bicaramu. Apa kau tak tau dimana kita sekarang? Ummm...bukankah yang baru kembali dari Korea itu aku dan tou-chan ku yang sudah tua ini? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan berbahasa korea? Baka!" Cerocos Aki pada pemuda dengan rambut jabriknya yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu dengan langkah yang dengan dia sengaja mendekati ayahnya dan kakak kembar Sasuke yang berambut lurus, Sai.

"Ssst... tou-chan bantu aku" bisik Aki saat dirasanya aura membunuh yang begitu kuat di belakangnya, yang tandanya Sasuke mulai bereaksi dengan panggilannnya tadi.

"H'hm" suara Itachi sebagai peringatan untuk menghentikan semua aktivitas konyol mereka dan mulai bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Langkah kaki mereka keluar dari Airport diiringi banyak bodyguard yang senantiasa berada di samping mereka itu membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung Airport terpusat pada mereka.

"Silahkan tuan" sambut sang supir pribadi dengan sopan dengan tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk majikannya.

Uchiha mansion

"Tadaima~" seru Aki dengan suara kencang diiringi pelukan hangat untuk neneknya Uchiha Mikoto.

"Okaerinasai A-chan" sambung Mikoto tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ne,baa-chan tolong lepaskan~ sesak~!" Rengek Aki setelah sekian lama menunggu, nampaknya sang nenek enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadaima" kata yang terkesan datar itu dengan sukses mengalihkan semua orang dari Aki. Yang tentu saja disambut baik olehnya, terima kasih pada ayahnya Uchiha Itachi yang telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana kekurangan oksigen. Dan dengan itu pula dimulai pembicaraan antar orang dewasa yang mengharuskan Aki untuk bergerak menuju kamarnya ditemani beberapa pelayan , yang tentu saja sebagai petunjuk jalan dan pembawa barang. Walaupun dia sudah sering berkunjung dan menginap tetapi itu selalu dilakukannya di kamar ayahnya atau di kamar Sasuke ataupun Sai. Jadi dia belum tahu dimana letak kamarnya yang sebenarnya, karena yang kali ini bukan acara berkunjung dan menginap, tetapi tinggal untuk waktu yang lama, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia satu kamar dengan Ayahnya, Sasuke, ataupun Sai, setidaknya hanya untuk menaruh semua barangnya bukan?.

Aki room

"Aaaaah sugoi! Biru-biru-hitam...kya!"

Brakk

"Daijoubu ka?" Seru Sai dengan raut wajah khawatir, selanjutnya muncul Sasuke dari belakang Sai.

"Hey, gila kecilkan suaramu!"

"Aaah, eto... hontou ni gomenasai"

Sreet..

Bruk..

Sauke terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan tangannya memeluk erat sebelah kaki Sai.

Raut wajah bodoh yang tidak pernah terlihat didepan umum kini terpasang jelas di wajah rupawan Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Pabo/baka" teriak Aki dan Sai bersama-sama. Tak berselang lama gelak tawa bahagia pecah diantara mereka bertiga tak lupa pula raut wajah tanpa beban dan bahagia mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang laki laki paruh baya tersenyum damai seraya melihat interaksi mereka bertiga.

Fugaku POV

Dia cucuku, seorang Uchiha Aki yang paling berharga bagiku, dan mungkin bagi kelurga kecilku ini. Aki itulah namanya, banyak arti yang terkandung dalam namanya. Bagiku dia bagaikan musim gugur yang membawa pergi semua rangkaian daun penderitaan kami, dan menyisihkan kembali tempat baru bagi kami memulai kebahagiaan baru. Dia adalah tujuan baru bagi kami, karena mimpi kami adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

Didalam dirinya tidak ada setetespun darah dari kami yang mengalir dalam aliran darahnya. Tapi bagi kami dia adalah kehidupan kami, aliran darah kami, detak jantung kami. Karena dia adalah penopang hidup, dan semangat baru bagi jantung kami, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang yang kami sayangi melebihi apapun, seorang buah hati, permata, mimpi, dan harapan bagiku dan istriku Mikoto, dan seorang panutan dan pelindung sekaligus teman bagi kedua adiknya Sasuke dan Sai.

Kusadari bahwa semua ini memang salahku yang tak pernah menilik lebih dalam kedalam hatinya dan lebih menghadap pada realita bahwa aku adalah ayahnya, yang tak akan pernah bisa dilawannya, karena aku tau bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak apapun perintahku. Dan saat itu adalah pertama kali dia menolak apa yang kuperintahkan padanya, sehingga menyulut kemarahan dariku yang tak pernah menerima penolakan sebelumnya, dan itu pulalah yang kusesali selanjutnya.

a/n: Karena ini fict pertama saya jadi masih banyak kesalahan, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua. Dan atas kesediaannya mampir saya ucapkan bayak terima kasih, Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

"FINDING MAMA"

Presented by: dwi2

Rate: T

Genre:

Romance, Family, Drama

Warning:

Typo(s), OC, Alur bolak-balik sesuai ilham, AU, OOC, dll.

CHAPTER 2

Flashback

"Kumohon Otou-san kali ini saja izinkan aku memilih"

Brakk!

"Lapor Uchiha-sama perintah anda telah terlaksana"

"Itachi! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Kalimat perintah itu aku tau apa maknanya, dia ayahku selalu menggunakannya sebagai penolakkan atas apa yang telah kuutarakan sebelumnya. Tapi belum sampai disini saja kekecewaanku padanya, aku tau maksud dari ucapan orang-orang suruhan tou-san, dan aku yakin apa yang dia perbuat hanya berdasarkan egonya saja. Berkedok demi kebahagiaan, kesuksesan, kedamaian, dan segala macam kebaikan untuk anaknya dia melakukannya, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti kami, anak-anaknya.

"Ita-kun, kembalilah, setelah ini ibu akan menyusul"

Dan hanya dia lah peredam semua amarahku, dan guardian angel bagiku dan kedua adikku, ibu. Walaupun seisi dunia menolakku aku tetap yakin bahwa ibu akan selalu ada dan percaya padaku, kepada anak-anaknya.

Pernah terbesit di pikiranku bagaimana bisa seorang ah bukan, dia lebih mirip dengan sebuah robot sepertinya bisa mendapatkan seorang angel seperti ibu. Damn! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku mencintainya sungguh. Dari awal pun aku tau ini salah dan karena itulah aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menahan perasaan ini, cintaku biarlah hanya diriku sendiri dan kami-sama yang tahu.

Salahkah aku memiliki cinta seperti ini, salahkah akujika tak dapat memilih, kami.. tolong aku...

Kugenggam semakin erat tangan beliau, orang yang kucintai, Ibuku. Pernah terbesit barang sejenak di pikiranku untuk mengakhiri cintaku, tapi bagaimana harus kuakhiri kalau bahkan aku tak pernah tau apa penyebab perasaan ini muncul dan kapan aku mulai merasakannya. Yang kutahu senyuman di wajahnya, begitu menghanyutkan, dan menenangkan disaat yang sama. Hangat... itulah yang kusuka darinya, kehangatan genggaman tangannyalah yang bisa meluluhkan dinginnya hatiku.

"Itachi..." panggilnya pelan.

"Ha'i kaa-san, ada apa?" Hilang sudah semua amarahku, entah menguap kemana hanya karena mendengar suara merdunya yang memanggil namaku. Sekarang yang bisa kunampakkan hanya seraut wajah teduh dan senyuman lembut.

"Hentikanlah Ita-kun, kaa-san tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, apa yang kamu rasakan..."

Jeda sejenak dengan hening yang mrliputi keduanya.

Itachi hanya diam menunggu Ibunya berbicara.

"Kaa-san tau apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang kaa-san nak, hentikan. Kaa-san minta maaf padamu, mungkin ini semua salahku yang keliru dalam memperlakukanmu. Kaa-san minta maaf. Jadi tolong hentikan perasaan itu Ita-kun...hiks...hiks..."

Itachi membeku dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal erat dan hanya dapat menjawab semua acapan ibunya dengan anggukan lemah. Kentara sekali ia menahan kesedihannya.

"Arigatou Ita-kun. Sekarang istirahatlah, kamu adalah putra kebanggaan kami, kaa-san dan tousanmu."

ITACHI POV

Tragis sungguh kisahku ini, mungkin memang benar cintaku ini salah, tapi bukanberarti cinta yang salah, hanya aku yang pantas disalahkan disini, karena ini salahku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan danmempatkan diriku dengan benar. Biarlah semua berlalu, aku berjanji akan menghilangkan perasaan ini, meski sesulit apapun akan kulakukan. Biarlah ini semua menjadi rahasiaku dan Tuhan, bahwa aku Uchiha Itachi mencintai Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto seperti seorang pria mencintai wanita. Dan biarkan aku bersaksi pada tuhan bahwa aku Uchiha Itachi mulai sekarang akan menghapus perasaan cinta yang salah ini. Aku berjanji!

... ..

Morning in Uchiha Mansion

"Ohayou Ita-kun, baga kabarmu hari ini nak?"

Sapaan lembut penuh kasih sayang itu terdengar dari san ibu dari para putra uchiha ini. Uchiha Mikoto dengan segala keanggunannya.

"Hn"

Dan duduklah Itachi berkumpul bersama keluarganya untuk memulai sarapan.

"Aku sudah selesai" sampai Itachi berucap dan menghentikan kegiatan penghuni meja makan dengan respon yang berbeda beda. Mikoto dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, Sai dan Sasuke dengan segala ketidak tahuannya tentang masalah yang ada hanya menatap aniki mereka yang berlalu pergi.

Belum mencapai genap sepuluh langkah, langkah kaki Itachi terhenti akibat kalimat yang terlontar dari ayahnya.

"Setelah ini temui ayah di ruang kerja"

"Hn." Dan berlalu pergilah itachi dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

...

Dari Saya:

Maaf banget ceritanya gak mutu banget. Tapi ini udah gas poll.

Sudahlah terima kasih mau mampir...

Jangan lupa review ya...

See you...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

"FINDING MAMA"

Presented by: dwi2

Rate: T

Genre:

Romance, Family, Drama

Warning:

Typo(s), OC, Alur bolak-balik sesuai ilham, AU, Gender Switch,OOC, dll.

CHAPTER 3

"Uchiha Aki! STOP!" Suara Itachi sukses memecah keheningan di dalam kediaman Uchiha pagi itu.

"ANIYO! Lepas Tou-chan!" Jeritan Aki, menambah emosi Itachi kala itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi tetap menggenggam erat sebelah lengan putrinya.

"DIAM!" Bentakan Itachi membungkam Aki.

Dengan tatapan kecewa dari Aki. Itachi mulai berbicara kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Dengarkan Tou-chan kali ini saja kumohon. Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan satu lagi nyawaku. Please"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin membantu, walaupun sedikit setidaknya aku berusaha".

"Tou-san tetap tak mengizinkan, kembali ke kamar, dan lupakan masalah ini."

Hening

"Tou-san mohon, jadilah putri cantik yang diam menunggu di istana".

Sret..

Genggaman Itachi mengerat saat dirasanya kedua orang tua dan kedua adiknya mendekat.

Tap..

Itachi melangkah berbalik arah menuju kamar Aki.

Hanya hening yang meliputi keempat anggota keluarga uchiha yang lain.

"Anata, apa ini karena masalah semalam?" Tanya Mikoto dengan kecemasan yang kentara.

"Hn, mungkin saja" jawab Fugaku dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hening meliputi sepasang suami istri tersebut. Sedangkan kedua putra mereka hanya diam memandang dengan bingung kedua orang tuanya.

"Ano kaa-sama sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sai dengan agak bergetar takut.

"Hn, Uzumaki Kyuubi"

Satu kalimat dan berhasil membungkam kedua bersaudara itu, seperti kalimat tersebut terlarang bagi mereka.

.

.

Aki's room

Srett..

Bruuuk...

"Tetap duduk dan dengarkan Tou-chan bicara" Itachi memulai pembicaraan dengan nada tegas.

Hening..

Hanya ada Aki yang diam menunduk dengan posisi semula yaitu duduk di ranjang akibat hentakkan dari Itachi.

"Dengarkan Tou-chan, biarkan tou-chan menyelesaikan ini sendiri, tetaplah disini bersama baa-san, jii-san, sasuke, dan sai."

Tetap tidak ada balasan dari Aki

Tap..

Itachi mendongakkan dengan lembut wajah putrinya.

"Onegai A-chan, aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan Mama mu. Tak akan kubiarkan hal yang sama terjadi padamu. Kumohon mengertilah".

Tes

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari Aki.

"Tou-chan, gomene aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Mama. Aku rindu".

"Tou-chan berjanji saat kembali lagi tou-chan akan membawa serta Mama".

"Janji?"

"Hn"

Greep..

Mereka mulai saling mendekap berbagi rasa.

"Berjanjilah Tou-chan akan mengatakan apapun berita tentang Mama , walaupun jika itu menyakitkanku. Ne?"

Itachi terlihat berfikir, sebelum yakin.

"Apa kamu yakin A-chan ?"

"Hn"

"Sebelum itu bisahkah kamu memanggilku papa?" Minta Itachi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Baiklah papa. Jadi dimana mama sekarang? Aku tahu papa menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Mama dariku."

"Sabaku, Kyuu ada bersama sabaku saat ini. Maaf"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua yang ada hanya deru nafas Aki yang memburu, badan yang mulai bergetar, keringat yang mulai berjatuhan. Hingga Aki yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

...

"Bagaimana ini tachi?, ibu takut..." kata Mikoto yang saat itu dalam pelukan suaminya.

Tak ada satu orangpun disana yang menyahuti.

"Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi bu, tolong jaga dia untukku, aku pergi."

Ucapan yang terkesan datar tapi sarat akan emosi dari itachi tak menghasilkan reaksi apapan pada orang-orang yang berada disana, dan Itachi tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah penolakan.

"Hn, setidaknya tunggulah hingga dia sadar". Urat-urat disekitar daerah wajah Fugaku mulai terlihat tanda bahwa ia kala itu menahan emosinya yang siap meluap.

"Maaf tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Menunda berarti merelakan _dia_ untuk mereka dan itu takkan pernah terjadi".

"Tachi, Ibu mohon hargai kami, biarkan kami menolongmu nak."

"Tidak Ibu, orang yang menghancurkan kebahagian orang-orang yang kusayangi adalah musuhku, dan itu berarti aku harus menghadapinya sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si bodoh ini, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Kabuto bilang banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sabaku?" Serentetan pertanyaan panjang lebar dari Sai, dengan lunturnya sikap dinginnya sesaat.

"Hn" hanya ada balasan singkat, sesaat sebelum Itachi mulai kehilangan fokusnya, melayangkan pikiran disaat dimana hal pertama yang paling disesalinya seumur hidup.

...

FLASHBACK

"Cepatlah keriput! Suaranya semakin melemah, kurasa dia tak dalam keadaan baik." Kyuubi berteriak keras pada pemuda dibelakangnya yang kita ketahui sebagai Itachi.

"Tidak Kyuu, misi tetaplah misi, tak ada pencabangan lain". Itachi berdiam ditengah pertigaan diantara gedung-gedung kumuh dipinggiran kota yang sebelumnya telah dilewati oleh Kyuubi yang saat ini berdiri diam agak jauh didepannya.

"Terserah padamu tachi, tapi aku akan tetap pergi" jawab kyuubi keras kepala.

"Ayolah kyuu aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku janji setelah misi selesai kita akan kesana"

"Itachi no baka. Tidakkah kau berfikir dia mungkin tak akan selamat kalau kita terlambat barang sedetikpun".

"Hn"

Sreeet...

Itachi entah sejak kapan telah ada di belakang kyuubi dan telah menarik pergelangan tanganya kearah tujuan Itachi sebelumnya.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi! Perintah atasan adalah mutlak. Ingat itu!" Ujar Itachi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tak ada sautan dari kyuubi, yang ada hanya keoslan erat di telapak tangannya yang terbebas.

 _Tolong_...

Suara itu semakin mengecil hingga tak terdengar, seiring langkah keduanya yang juga semakin menjauh. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari kedua mata kyuubi, enggan berhenti hingga menimbulkan rinyihan kecil dan getaran pada bahunya.

...

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin ngebaca, ngeriview, ngefollow, dan ngefav fict saya, dan mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam kata saya ataupun dalam fict saya.**

 **Oh ya, saya sengaja baru nambahin 'gender switch' dalam warningnya baru sekarang. Karna baru sekarang si pelaku gender switch muncul.**

 **Ok. Sekian tambahan dari saya**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya...**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
